


Hard and Fast

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Con porn, M/M, PWP, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Jared gets them off hard and fast at a con between activities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a quick and dirty little scene that I was compelled to write today. I wrote it during my two bus rides back and forth to work. It's been over 3 years since I've published, so I'm pretty excited to get this story out.
> 
> Pretty much, this is a fantasy of mine. It has brought me much pleasure. :)

They had a half hour between photo ops and the panel and Jared had no intention of wasting what little time they had. 

Jensen had just entered Jared’s hotel room when Jared pushed him up against the wall. “Need you,” he whispered harshly. Jensen quickly nodded. 

Kissing Jensen passionately, Jared unbuttoned Jensen’s pants and slid them and his boxers down to his thighs. Jared grinded against him with his still-covered groin, which sent shockwaves through Jensen’s body. “God, Jared, please,” he begged. 

Jared smirked at Jensen’s plea. “You a good boy? You deserve,” he paused, grabbing Jensen’s hand and pushing it towards Jared’s bulge, “this?”

Jensen nodded feverishly. “All yours, Jare.”

Jared tore his button and zipper open and lowered his pants. One hand found the short hair on the back of Jensen’s head and yanked it back as he began to bite at his Adam’s apple. The other hand worked its way down between their bodies and closed around both cocks. Jensen jumped at the sensation. Teasingly, Jared stroked them slowly, bringing them both to full hardness. Then he began to pump in earnest. The friction between Jared’s hand and their cocks rubbing together caused Jensen to moan loudly and throw his head back even farther as Jared continued to nibble on his throat. 

“God, Jare…your hands. So fucking big! Oh, fuck, oh fuck, faster, faster!” Jensen cried. 

“Yeah, babe? You close?” Jared smirked as he pulled his mouth off where he had been biting and sucking. “You gonna come for me?”

“Yes!” Jensen screamed. “C’mon, Jared, cover our cocks with your huge fucking hand and, god, baby, so close! That’s it!”

Jared kissed Jensen hard as he began to feel the tingles of his orgasm starting in his balls. He leaned up next to Jensen, softly moaning. “Come with me,” he commanded. 

Without another word, Jared could feel the pulsing of Jensen’s cock against his, which brought him over the edge. Jensen let out a loud yell and slumped down against the wall, Jared catching him before he hit the floor, come trickling out of both of them. 

Jared kissed him gently, letting Jensen get his feet back under him until he was able to stand on his own again. He continued to kiss and nip at Jensen’s mouth, arms around him, pulling him away from the wall into a full-body hug. 

Jensen leaned against him for a few moments. “We need to clean up,” he said quietly. 

“One more minute,” Jared answered, kissing Jensen’s mouth desperately, not wanting to break the connection. He cherished these moments almost as much as he loved the sex.

Jensen broke the kiss after another moment. “Seriously, Jare, need to get ready.”

Jared sighed as he pulled back. He looked deeply into Jensen’s eyes. “I love you so much, Jensen.”

That put a smile on Jensen’s face and when Jared saw that, he had to smile too.

Jensen cupped Jared’s jaw. “I love you too, Jared. Now let’s get ready and get out there.”

One more quick kiss between the two of them before they separated, adjusting and cleaning themselves and heading out the door.


End file.
